


In the Shadows

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Play, Erotic Bites, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pining, Romance, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never expected to see him again. Now that she has, she certainly won't be letting him slip through her fingers once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This was originally written for the HP Kink  & Squick Creature Fest2015 on LJ. Many thanks to JenniseiBlack and Krazyredhead0317 for being my lovely alpha and beta. I hope everyone enjoys. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

_In the Shadows_

Hermione sipped at her tea in the small cafe in Venice. She looked around, enjoying the sweet smell of baked goods that wafted through the air. After finishing up her N.E.W.T.s, Hermione decided a small vacation was in order. Unfortunately for her, that vacation was drawing to an end.

"I need another moment please," a deep voice said from the table next to her.

Hermione glanced at the corner of her eye at the next table over. Something about that man's voice sounded familiar. She narrowed her eyes when she saw that he was holding a menu up, obscuring his face. She took a moment to glance at his hands. They were worked, looking calloused and rough. She could see faint scars on some of his fingers. Once more, she felt the strange pull of familiarity. 

"Anything else, Miss?"

She looked up at her waitress, smiling. "No, thank you, just the cheque please."

"Of course, I'll be right back with that." The waitress turned and left. 

Hermione continued to watch the man next to her, hoping to see his face. When he didn't put down his menu, she frowned. Paying her cheque, she realised that lingering any longer would make her look suspicious. 

Standing, Hermione exited past the man, still unable to see his face. From the back, she saw he had sandy brown hair. She frowned, wishing that she knew his name.

She pushed the thoughts of the mystery man from her mind as she walked along the side street. When she was in the alleyway a street over from her hotel, she realised someone was following her.

Hermione turned quickly, grasping her wand in one fluid motion. She jabbed it in the face of who was there, letting out a shriek when they pushed her wand away and grabbed her by the neck, slamming her against the wall. She cringed at the impact, feeling a migraine already forming.

She narrowed her eyes at her attacker, trying to free her wand hand that he was pining down with his other hand. She stared into his red eyes and gasped as the realisation slammed into her.

"Remus?" she croaked out.

"What?" he growled in response. "Fuck," he cursed, releasing her instantly. He stepped away, his body rigid. 

Now Hermione understood why he had seen so familiar at the cafe. She'd recognise him anywhere, even though his appearances had changed. "Remus Lupin," she whispered aloud. "You... Didn't you die during the final battle?" She reached up, rubbing her eyes. He was still there. "Remus."

"I survived," he said, his voice low and seductive. It sent chills up her spine. "I survived, but I wouldn't say I was alive."

"What happened?" she asked shakily. She gripped her wand tightly but didn't raise it. "Remus, why did you run? Tell me!" she demanded.

"I was turned during the final battle," Remus replied. "The result is that I'm some sort of hybrid."

"A hybrid?" Hermione asked.

"Half werewolf, half vampire." He tilted his head, considering her. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but I'm terribly hungry and you smell too good to resist." Without warning, he pressed her against the wall once more, sinking his fangs into her neck.

Hermione struggled against him, trying to push him off but it was futile. He was too strong. "Remus!" she cried. "Please, stop!" Her neck burned in pain and she began to grow lightheaded.

Moments later, she felt herself slip into darkness, slumping forward in his arms.

* * *

Hermione groggily opened her eyes, immediately bombarded by a stiffness in her neck. Reaching up, she was surprised to feel her skin was smooth.

"I can heal the wound, but I can't help the pain or stiffness."

Hermione bolted upright, looking around. She saw Remus sitting in a chair in what she realised was her hotel room. The sun was setting in her window, alerting her to the fact that she had slept the whole day.

"I apologise for the bite," Remus said, his gaze cast downward. "I was starving and you smelled..."

"Appetising," Hermione finished with a shaky laugh. "Remus, I have so many questions."

"Some of them I will answer. I was turned during the battle. I just couldn't stay in England. How could I be Teddy's father when I'm a monster? Overcome with grief from losing Dora and hatred for what I've become, I fled."

"Remus," Hermione whispered, her heart clenching in pain. She glanced at the wizard she had once loved in her youth. Losing him had taken a toll on her, though no one but Harry knew that she had loved him in her youth. Seeing him alive, in a way, filled her with both joy and pain.

"As a hybrid, I've learnt that I can go in sunlight, I can't be killed, and I can survive off of either blood or rarely cooked meat... But I prefer blood."

"But what have you been doing?" Hermione questioned. 

"Travelling," Remus replied. "I never stay in one place for too long."

"You must be lonely," Hermione said with a frown. "Remus, why don't you come home?"

"I've already explained that I can't," Remus said with a sigh. "It just wouldn’t be safe. Teddy wouldn’t have any type of future with me as a father."

"But he'd have you," Hermione countered. "Surely that must be worth something."

Remus shook his head. "No, it's better that he think I'm dead."

"For you or for everyone else?" Hermione felt tears sting her eyes. "It's not fair, Remus. A lot of people mourned you. You had no idea how hard your death was on everyone!" She stood, looking at him angrily. "You just don’t understand!"

"Everyone moved on, Hermione," Remus said sadly. "Such is the way of life."

"I didn’t!" she shouted angrily. "I couldn’t! It was so hard for me, Remus. And what right did I have to mourn you? I couldn’t sleep for days, crying more often than I cared to admit." She sniffed. "I lost so many loved ones that day, but your death hit me the hardest."

Remus's red eyes softened slightly. "Hermione, I don’t—"

"I loved you," Hermione admitted, reaching up to wipe away her tears. "I still do, damn it, so knowing that you're alive while I mourned you is like a slap in the face."

"I had no idea," Remus said quickly. "You never gave any indication you had feelings for me."

"Of course, I didn’t," Hermione retorted. "By the time I was of an appropriate age, you were dating Tonks. There's no way I could have told you."

Remus was silent. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but I need to go."

"Wait," Hermione said, her voice cracking. She took a deep breath, her mind racing as she tried to think of whether or not this was something that she truly wanted to do. "Remus, I… I don’t like your decisions, but I can accept them. I just… I only ask one thing." Her heart thudded loudly in her chest.

"What?" he asked, his voice guarded. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he observed her.

"Stay the night," she said softly. 

Remus's eyes widened momentarily in surprise. "Stay?"

"With me, yes," Hermione said quickly before she lost her nerve. "Give me tonight, and then I'll respect your decisions."

Remus's eyes softened. "Hermione, you don’t want me."

"I do," she murmured, taking a step towards him. "I want you more than I should. I did before, and seeing you this way doesn’t change how I feel. I still want you." She took another step, stopping right in front of him. "Please, Remus." Her heart thumped loudly in her chest as she saw the resolve waver in his eyes. " _Please_."

Remus softly cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking it lightly. "You're like a delicate flower, Hermione. One wrong move and I could crush you." He looked pained.

"I'll take my chances," Hermione said, giving him a small smile of reassurance.

"You'll leave me be?"

"Remus," she murmured. "Kiss me, please." She tilted her face upwards, pleased when moments later, Remus lowered his head and placed his lips against hers. The kiss was deepened within moments, and Hermione wasted no time in pressing her tongue inside his mouth. She closed her eyes, committing every single sensation to memory. Her hand trailed along his side before slowly moving between his legs. She moaned slightly when she felt his hardened cock through his trousers.

"You smell delicious," Remus groaned, his lips moving to her neck. He pressed a kiss to the hollow of her throat causing Hermione to tremble slightly. "Gods, I can’t believe you want me."

"I do," she said firmly. She grasped the hem of her tee shirt and pulled it up over her head. Unbuttoning her shorts, she shimmied out of them as Remus watched with lust-filled eyes. She blushed slightly, standing there in her bra and knickers. Stepping back towards him, her hands made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt and removing it from him. She nibbled her lower lip as she unbuckled his pant and slid his trousers and pants down in one fluid motion. Her eyes widened at the sight of his cock.

His hands grasped her hips as he kissed her once more. Hermione lost herself in the kiss, her body humming with want and his hands slid up her sides to her back where they undid the clasp of her bra. He carefully slid the straps from her shoulders and removed it completely. His hands then went to her knickers, pulling them down so she could step out of them.

"I…" Remus trailed off, his eyes roaming her body. "It's been a long time."

"For me too," Hermione told him honestly. The only person she had ever been intimate with had been Ron shortly after the war ended. As far as first times go, Hermione decided that it was average. The two of them had broken up a few weeks afterwards because neither of their hearts were in it. She knew that it didn’t work out because of her feelings for Remus.

Remus picked her up, carrying her towards the bed before dropping her on top of it. He crawled atop her, hovering, his body mere inches from hers. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips. "I can hear your heart."

Hermione flushed. "It is beating rather fast, isn't it? Sorry."

"Don’t be sorry," Remus assured her, giving her a brief smile. "You're alive. The sound of your heart beating wildly in your chest is beautiful."

Her words sent a pang of sadness and longing through her. "Remus." She reached up, sliding her hand into his hair. "I want you."

"I can smell," Remus growled, his voice becoming huskier. "The sweet scent of your blood and arousal is driving me wild with want."

"You're doing a good job of hiding that," Hermione said, arching a brow. "You seem entirely too calm and collected."

"I don’t want to frighten you," Remus replied, a small smirk tugging on his lips.

She returned his smirk. "I think I want to be frightened. Take me, Remus, whatever you want, it's yours."

"Whatever I want?"

Hermione knew what he was asking. She nodded her head slowly. "Just touch me, _please_."

"Oh, I plan to," Remus murmured. One of his hands cupped her breast and he gave it a soft squeeze. He lowered his mouth, his tongue darting out and swirling over her nipple. Hermione groaned, arching towards him. A growl escaped his lips. "Gods, you smell so appetising."

Hermione already felt lightheaded from want. She pressed her thighs together in an attempt to stop the aching. "Remus," she begged.

He shifted himself, moving lower and settling himself between her legs. His tongue darted out, licking her folds. Remus let out a low growl as he tasted her. He made quick work of bringing her to the edge, his tongue swirling around her clit as he greedily sucked at her fluids. 

Hermione, who had never had anyone pleasure her in such a way, felt her body quickly respond to his ministrations. She moaned in pleasure, her thighs quivering as she felt her release quickly approaching. "Remus," she moaned, reaching down and tangling her hands into his sandy brown hair. "Oh, fuck," she cried as he pushed his tongue inside her. "Remus, more," she groaned.

Remus quickened his movements, bringing her to completion with moments. She cried out, her hips grinding his face as she rode out her orgasm. Remus wasted no time in settling himself between her legs, rubbing the tip of his hardened cock against her slick entrance. He pushed inside her, groaning as he did so.

"Ohh," she moaned, closing her eyes as he filled her completely. "Remus." She looked at him, her heart racing. A thin sheen of sweat covered her body and her breath came in gasps. Remus slowly slid in and out of her, torturing her with his movements. She felt that his gaze was piercing her very soul. While the red eyes were slightly shocking, she knew that she could adjust to them in time. It made him look dangerous. _He is dangerous_ , a small part of her mind whispered.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, his hand cupping her breast and giving it a light squeeze. "Gods, so hot." He quickened his pace, fucking her roughly. Her moans filled his ear as he pounded into her, causing his bollocks to tighten. 

"Remus," she begged, feeling her insides tighten as another orgasm approached. "Oh, gods," She groaned.

He moved his lips to her neck, tenderly pressing kisses to her throat. "May I?" he asked huskily.

"Yes!" Hermione quickly, wanting him to take it from her.

Remus sank his fangs into her neck as he deepened his thrust, causing Hermione to cry out in a mixture of both pleasure and pain. The sensations overwhelmed her as she came, her inner walls fluttering around his cock as he drank from her. The force of her orgasm overpowered the pain of his bite and she felt herself float away to pure nirvana.

"Remus," she moaned, grinding her hips against his as he groaned. His cock throbbed inside her and she knew that he was coming. "Remus," she murmured again, cradling his head against his neck. Slowly, she felt herself grow sleepy.

He pulled away, kissing her lightly. She could taste her blood on his lips. "Thank you," he murmured, giving her a tender look before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke to find the sun streaming in through her hotel room. She quickly sat up, realising that she was still naked. "Remus?" she called out before sighing in disappointment when she realised he was gone. 

_Of course he wasn’t going to stay_ , she reminded herself.

She quickly got dressed and packed before stopping to scribble a letter to Harry and Ron.

_Harry and Ron,_  
I've decided that I'm going to extend my holiday for a while. I'm not quite sure when I'll return, but I'll keep you updated on my travels. No need to worry, I'm having the time of my life.  
Love you both and I'll write again soon.  
Hermione.

She folded the letter and knew that she'd need to find a local wizarding area to send the letter. After that, she'd head to the airport and pick her next destination.

With determination, Hermione decided that she would look for him. Hermione promised that she'd accept his decision, she didn’t say anything about leaving him alone. She wasn’t going to let him slip from her sights, not when she knew he was alive. Not when she knew that she could have him.

"I'll see you again, Remus," Hermione vowed aloud, her hand reaching up and tenderly touching her neck. "I'll find you."


End file.
